This invention relates to a pump device and more particularly to improvements in an air pump device.
A conventional air pump device has comprised an air pump or a compression motor including an electric motor and a pump mounted to an end of a rotary shaft extending beyond a housing for the electric motor and a suction and a discharge port operatively coupled to the pump.
When the electric motor is energized by an associated electric power source, a rotational force from the electric motor is supplied to the pump through the now driven pump to rotate vanes thereof to drawn air into the pump or compress the drawn in air. Then the compressed air is delivered to a utilization device through the discharge port.
In conventional air pump devices such as described above, the rotary shaft has extended only from one end of the electric motor to permit a single pump to be disposed on the rotary shaft. This has resulted in the disadvantage that it is difficult to provide an air pump device having a high compression ratio.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pump device having a high compression ratio with a simple construction.